I'll Dance in the Rain, to Be close to the Skies
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: The sequel to Commoners in Princess Garbs. The time has come to face your demons. All illusions are shattered, you have no more mask to hide behind. You only have two choices. Move forward into the unknown, or try and cross the bridge you sought to burn.


DHMB: Okay folks, Here is a little sequel. I'm not planning on making this very long but who knows. I got a lot of demands for a sequel and my friend who helped me with this story also wanted a sequel so here it goes. This idea was prompted by a reviewer actually. Enjoy.

* * *

Keelia groaned and shoved the paper away.

"I don't want to go." She told Colette.

"We don't really have a choice." Colette pointed out. "Our company is being bought by Ootori Industries and our manager wants us to go to this big ball and represent our department."

"Can't we just say that we have violent diarrhea and be done with it?" Keelia whined. Colette glared.

"Fine." The blonde said. "But we will have to disguise ourselves."

"That's not a problem." Colette informed, "We just have to sign in. No one need recognize us and we would have badges with our positions on them."

"I refuse to let them put doggy on my badge!" Keelia snapped. Colette smacked her.

"Would you be serious?" She hissed.

"Fine." Keelia sulked. "We just put on our wigs and contacts and we should be good."

"I guess we can wear those dresses that we wore to your cousins wedding." Colette mused, going through the closet. From within, she pulled out two simple dresses. One blood red with thin straps and a slit up the side, and one pale green with no sleeves and a flared bottom.

"Those will work." Keelia said. "I'll wear my black wig and green contacts."

"I'll wear the brown wig and the blue contacts." Colette said.

"Will Kyouya be there?" Keelia asked.

"The entire host club will be there as his honored guests." Colette said, showing Keelia the guest list. Keelia looked up in panic at Colette.

"Our names aren't on there." Colette assured, immediately guessing her friends thoughts. "It just says 'Departments Representatives.'" Keelia relaxed and laid back on the couch.

"It's times like this that make me wonder why we left home." Keelia grumbled.

"It was your idea." Colette said, smoothing out their dresses.

* * *

Colette adjusted her wig for the 30th time and checked herself in the mirror. Keelia pinched her arm.

"Stop." She hissed.

"It just feels weird." Colette whispered.

"Of course it does." Keelia murmured, "But if you don't stop messing with it, it'll fall off!"

Colette put her hands firmly to her side and walked towards the entrance. They gave the usher their names and took the badges that said, 'Shipment Tracking'. They then made their way over to the bar where Keelia ordered a tall glass of strong wine.

"It's a bit early, Ki-ki." Colette admonished. Keelia glared at her.

"Fine." Colette hissed, "Get shit faced at noon!"

"I'm not getting shit-faced." Keelia snapped. "I'm trying to calm my nerves." Colette rolled her eyes.

The two sat there, as Kyouya took the stage and made a small speech. Then the individual department representatives were called up to greet the new CEO. When their department was called Keelia and Colette stood. Colette looked over, noticed the slight flush on Keelia's face and the minor glaze to her eyes.

"You're drunk." She accused under her breath.

"Not drunk." Keelia corrected with a lazy grin. "Loose."

They stepped forward and bowed to Kyouya and the rest of the host club, who stood at his side.

"May we thrive together as a company." Kyouya said.

"Thank you." The two replied. Kyouya smiled at Colette, but the red head saw a flicker of something in his eyes. She quickly turned her head away. Keelia only continued to smile at her ex-lover, the alcohol overriding her sense. Kyouya quickly seized her hand and bent to kiss it. He paused and stared at her fingers, then brushed his lips over her knuckles and dropped her hand. Colette held her breath, as she watched.

He had to know. Keelia had been careless somehow. She jumped when she realized someone was standing beside her. She turned her gaze upward and saw Mori staring at her. He smiled, but his gaze dropped to her throat. His smile faded quickly. Colette brought her hand to her neck to cover whatever may have given her away. She felt her necklace. A simple silver bell Mori had given her long ago. It was one of the few things she had been unable to part with. She reached over and took Keelia's hand.  
"If you would excuse us." She muttered, and made for the door. Keelia looked at her, confused. Once they were outside the main ball room, Colette pulled her into an isolated area of the hall.

"They know." She hissed.

"How?" Keelia asked, her adrenaline quickly overpowering the alcohol in her system.

"I don't really know about Kyouya, but Mori recognized my pendant." Colette admitted.

"Idiot!" Keelia hissed. "We have to get out of here."

Colette nodded and turned towards the entrance, but stopped. Tamaki stood there, looking around. When he spotted Colette and Keelia he turned and called something out. Keelia grabbed Colette's arm and pulled her down a random hall, then quickly into another doorway. The room they entered was dark. It looked like a sitting room, but there were white sheets draped over the furniture, showing that it hadn't been in use for a while. Keelia ran to the window and looked down.

"Shit!" She swore. "We're too high up to get out this way."

"Maybe we can just hide in here until the party's over." Colette said. Keelia turned around to say something, but the door was flung open.

"They're in here!" Haurhi cried. Six other bodies soon blocked the door way. Keelia and Colette just stood there.

Kyouya and Mori stepped forward.

"You have no where to run." Kyouya said.

"We're aware of that." Keelia said, calmly. "I suppose you want to know the truth."

"Yes," Mori said. "Why did you kill Colette and Keelia?"

"Kill?" Colette echoed.

"Don't deny it!" Hikaru snapped.

"You have Colette's necklace and Keelia's ring!" Kaoru cried.

Keelia laughed. Colette turned to her sharply.

"We killed them?" She laughed. "You guys are Morons!"

"Stop it." Colette whispered.

"We didn't kill them." Keelia snapped, anger in her tone. "We set them free!"

"Free?" Kyouya barked, "Free from what?"

"From oppressive asshole husbands!" Keelia said, "From the chains of high society that you tried to force on them!"

"Stop it." Colette said a little louder.

"Chains!" Mori cried.

"We would have given them anything!" Kyouya barked.

"You would have imprisoned them!" Keelia yelled, "In a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless!"

"Stop it!" Colette shouted. The room fell silent.

"We didn't kill them." Colette said, slowly. "They were never dead." From her purse she pulled a wet-nap and handed it to Keelia, then carefully whipped the layers of make-up away. She then took out her contacts and threw them to the floor, exposing her green eyes. Finally the brown wig came off and her red hair fell, curtaining about her shoulders. She looked over to Keelia who had discarded her costume as well and was shaking loose her hair, letting the platinum strands curl down her back. Colette didn't dare look up, afraid of what she might find, but Keelia stared back at her lover, ever defiant.

"Colette." Mori said.

"Keelia." Kyouya said.

"We were never dead." Colette said, "We were free."

"Free?" Mori asked, his voice breaking.

"From what?" Kyouya asked.

"You." Keelia replied. Kyouya stepped forward and seized Keelia by her shoulders.

"We thought you were dead!" He raged, "We mourned you! We almost destroyed ourselves….It almost killed me. How could you…."

"We couldn't do it." Keelia said.

"Didn't you love me?" Kyouya asked.

"I did." Keelia admitted. "But as long as I wasn't free to love you on my own, I could never marry you."

"Keelia…"

Colette looked up at Mori. His face was blank

"Mori, say something?" She begged.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. "You lied to me. Your little charade almost destroyed me. I was engaged after you left, did you know that?"

"I did." Colette said.

"I broke it off, because every time I looked at her, it made me realize that the best thing in my life was gone." Mori said, "Why?"

"Because in the end, I would hate you. I would hate you for taking away my right to choose. We would be enemies. Enemies sharing the same bed but still enemies." Colette said.

Mori seized Colette and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Her eyes welled up with tears at all the feeling he put into it. It was desperate and sad and passionate. She clung to him, not knowing what else to do.

"Marry me." He muttered, but before she could answer he was ravishing her again.

Kyouya reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Keelia.

"The contract." She said sadly. "You're going to reinstate it?"

"Look at it." He said. Keelia studied it.

"It's the original. The one I signed." She said. He nodded.

"I kept it, because it had your signature on it." He said. Keelia could see the tear stains on it and felt how flimsy the paper was from being taken with Kyouya everywhere.

Kyouya took the paper from her hands and tore it into shreds, dropping the pieces to the floor. He stepped back and made to leave but Keelia grabbed his arm.

"Ask me." She breathed. "_Ask_ me."

He turned and cupped her cheek, looking deep into here eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Colette and Keelia said in unison.

* * *

DHMB: Okay, there ya go. I don't know If I'll continue it, but there is a little feel good thing for all who read 'Commoners in Princess Garbs.' If you want me to continue tell me, if you think that was a good ending there, tell me. If you want to flame me…..I will laugh at you! !


End file.
